Morskie opowieści
by die Otter
Summary: Co tajemnicze morderstwa w dokach mają wspólnego z popularną szantą? (Fikaton na Forum Literackim Mirriel, dzień 2.)


**Tekst inspirowany wersją szanty "Drunken Whaler" pochodzącą z soundtracku do gry "Dishonored" (do znalezienia na YT). Użyłam tytułu, pod jakim szanta jest znana w Polsce, ale w tekście wykorzystana jest wersja angielska.**

 **Z podziękowaniami dla Carmen za betę i pomoc merytoryczną.**

* * *

 **Morskie opowieści**

 _Środa, 6:00  
99\. posterunek_

— _What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
Early in the morning... _— Jake Peralta wmaszerował do sali z pieśnią na ustach i tryumfalnie rzucił akta na stół. Na nikim nie zrobiło to wrażenia.  
— Konkrety, detektywie Peralta, konkrety. — Rzadko zdarzało się, by kapitan Holt wyrażał zdanie pozostałych tak dobrze jak tym razem.  
Jake z dezaprobatą potrząsnął głową.  
— Jak wy niczego nie kumacie. Denat. — Dla poparcia swoich słów wskazał na wiszące za swoimi plecami zdjęcia. Zostały zrobione przed paroma godzinami i przedstawiały zwłoki mężczyzny wystające z mokrego płóciennego worka. — Był marynarzem. I był pijany. Nie mówcie, że od razu nie przychodzą wam do głowy „Morskie opowieści". — Jake uśmiechnął się jak czterolatek, który właśnie skończył rysunek i czeka, aż ktoś go pochwali.  
Odpowiedziały mu dwa niewyraźne pomruki oraz jedno obojętne spojrzenie.  
— Chyba zna pan tę szantę, kapitanie? Czy mam panu puścić?  
— Trzeba sprawdzić, gdzie pił — podsunęła Amy, zanim Holt zdążył odpowiedzieć Jake'owi.  
— Zgoda. Weźcie jego zdjęcie i przejdźcie się po barach w okolicy portu.  
Trójka detektywów spojrzała po sobie.  
— Yyy, kapitanie, jest wcześnie rano. Wątpię, żebyśmy kogokolwiek tam zastali. — Wizja włóczenia się nad wodą o poranku w listopadzie była tak mało kusząca, że Jake natychmiast zapomniał o szantach.  
Amy i Charles spojrzeli na niego z wdzięcznością.  
— Trudno. Jeśli nie macie nic lepszego... — Holt urwał na widok zbliżającego się sierżanta Jeffordsa.  
— Terry? — W głosie detektywa Peralty przebrzmiewała nadzieja.  
— Mamy drugiego trupa. A właściwie wygląda na to, że pierwszego.

 _Środa, 7:45  
Doki_

— Leży tu najprawdopodobniej od poniedziałku. Dostał czymś ciężkim w głowę, ale przyczyną śmierci były raczej rany zadane przez szczury. Prawie zjadły go żywcem. Więcej będę mógł wam powiedzieć za jakiś czas...  
— Fuj, ohyda! — Jake wpatrywał się w to, co zostało ze znalezionego w nieużywanym magazynie nieboszczyka, z mieszaniną obrzydzenia i fascynacji. — Nigdy nie przepadałem za szczurami. Ble, paskudztwa! — Wzdrygnął się.  
— Jak to, a Remy z „Ratatuj"? Uwielbiam tę bajkę... — Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Amy, by Charles zamknął usta.  
— Dziękujemy. — Detektyw Santiago skinęła głową policyjnemu patologowi i odwróciła się do partnerów. Była lekko zielona na twarzy, ale dzielnie udawała, że widok niekompletnych zwłok nie zrobił na niej najmniejszego wrażenia. — Dwa trupy w porcie w ciągu doby, myślicie, że to przypadek?  
— Nie sądzę. — Peralta wyszczerzył zęby, ale zaraz spoważniał. — Chodzenie po barach i tak nie ma sensu o tej porze. Mamy adres tego tutaj, zacznijmy od niego. Santiago, uważaj, szczur. — Roześmiał się w głos, kiedy Amy pisnęła i odskoczyła tak gwałtownie, że wpadła na idącego obok Charlesa. — Żartowałem.

 _Czwartek, 2:15  
99\. posterunek_

Sierżant Jeffords stłumił ziewnięcie.  
— Nie wierzę, że jeszcze tu jesteśmy. Drugą noc z rzędu. Opuściłem wieczorną bajeczkę. Zawsze w środy czytam dziewczynkom bajeczkę...  
— Skupmy się i jeszcze raz podsumujmy fakty. — Kapitan Holt omiótł czwórkę podkomendnych surowym spojrzeniem.  
— Nie skupię się na niczym, póki się nie prześpię. — Jake pochylił głowę tak energicznie, że uderzył czołem o stół. Jęknął, wyprostował się ponownie i potarł dłonią stłuczone miejsce. — Jakim cudem pan wygląda tak świeżutko, kapitanie?  
— Mamy seryjnego mordercę i powinniśmy go złapać do piątku, inaczej będziemy musieli przekazać sprawę wyżej. Więc wybacz, Peralta, ale poziom twojego niewyspania niezbyt mnie w tej chwili interesuje. Santiago, przedstaw nam fakty.  
Amy wyprostowała się jak struna i sięgnęła po akta, choć jak zwykle nie były jej do niczego potrzebne — znała już na pamięć wszystkie szczegóły dotyczące sprawy.  
— Z przyjemnością, kapitanie. Joe Molina, pracownik doków, lat czterdzieści osiem. Zginął najprawdopodobniej w poniedziałek przed południem. Ogłuszony tępym narzędziem, związany, posmarowany masłem orzechowym i wrzucony do magazynu pełnego wygłodniałych szczurów. Erik Kristiansen, marynarz, lat trzydzieści dwa. Również ogłuszony, następnie związany, wrzucony do worka obciążonego kamieniami i utopiony w kanale. Zginął we wtorek rano, znaleziono go w nocy z wtorku na środę. Jose Munoz. Lat dwadzieścia osiem. Pracował przy obsłudze promu. Przyczyna śmierci to poderżnięcie gardła dużym i zardzewiałym nożem lub tasakiem. Zginął w środę rano, znaleziony dziś późnym wieczorem. Każdy z nich został zamordowany w niewielkiej odległości od doków, w promieniu jednej mili. Wszyscy trzej mieli problem z alkoholem i byli pijani w chwili śmierci.  
Kapitan Holt pokiwał głową z aprobatą.  
— Metody zabójstwa są inne, ale możemy chyba założyć, że sprawca to jedna i ta sama osoba. Ktoś związany z dokami. Działa metodycznie, zabija jedną osobę dziennie.  
— Znaczy, że kolejną zabije najwcześniej za kilka-kilkanaście godzin — wtrącił się Peralta. — Czy to oznacza, że możemy się przespać?  
— Nie ma mowy. — Terry uderzył dłonią o stół (Holt ledwo zdążył zabrać z niego swoją kawę, by uchronić ją przed rozlaniem). — Jutro obiecałem dziewczynkom wesołe miasteczko. Ojcostwo to poważna sprawa!  
— Jeśli się nie wyrobimy, odbiorą nam sprawę — jęknął Charles.  
— Myślałam, że najważniejsze jest, żeby nie dopuścić do kolejnego morderstwa? — Amy uniosła brew.  
— Co? A, tak, oczywiście. — Sierżant Jeffords nieco się zmieszał. — Słyszeliście, mamy mało czasu. Do roboty!  
Jake wydał z siebie długi jęk i ponownie opuścił głowę na biurko.  
 _  
Czwartek, 7:25  
99\. posterunek_

— I tu robi się ciekawie, szefie — relacjonował detektyw Peralta, popijając kolejną kawę. — Okazuje się, że tasak, którym poderżnięto gardło Munozowi, został skradziony z Muzeum Rybołówstwa. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że mamy u nas coś takiego. Nie wiem, kto tam w ogóle chodzi. Wróć, wiem, pewnie Santiago. Wracając do sprawy, mają tam beznadziejne zabezpieczenia, zero monitoringu. W sumie się nie dziwię, kto się połakomi na stare sieci i inne takie? Poza Santiago. Charles jeszcze rozmawia z pracownikami, ale... — Jake urwał, uświadomiwszy sobie, że kapitan Holt od dłuższej chwili go nie słucha. — Ale myślę, że zaraz skończy i pójdzie uprawiać dziki seks z dyrektorką na stercie podartych żagli.  
— Peralta, mówiłeś coś? — Kapitan łypnął na niego znad okularów.  
Jake parsknął cicho.  
— Coś ciekawego? — spytał, wskazując podbródkiem na ekran laptopa, w który Holt wpatrywał się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
— Dlaczego Gina przysyła mi linki do portalu o londyńskim metrze?  
— Słucham? — Tym razem również Peralta zmarszczył brwi. Zachęcony przez dowódcę, wstał jednak z krzesła i obszedł biurko dookoła, by spojrzeć na komputer. Kiedy zobaczył treść maila, zachichotał cicho.  
— YouTube to nie portal o metrze*, tylko strona z filmikami. Wie pan, muzyka, śmieszne koty, wpadki roku i takie tam.  
Brwi Holta dla odmiany uniosły się wysoko.  
— I dlaczego Gina mi to wysyła?  
Jake wzruszył ramionami i zerknął na okno wychodzące na resztę posterunku. Dostrzegłszy jego ruch, Gina pomachała zza swojego biurka i wskazała palcem komputer. Peralta wzruszył ramionami.  
— Sprawdźmy — zasugerował i wyciągnął rękę do myszki.  
Holt pacnął go po palcach i sam kliknął w link. Po chwili z głośnika laptopa rozległ się cienki, dziecinny głosik:  
— _What will we do with a drunken whaler?_  
Peralta parsknął śmiechem.  
— Widzi pan, nie tylko mnie się nasza sprawa tak kojarzy z tą szantą.  
Holt wzruszył ramionami i skierował kursor na krzyżyk, ale Jake powstrzymał go.  
— Chwila, nie znam tej wersji. Jest tak cudownie creepy!  
— O, słuchacie szant? — Sierżant Jeffords, który akurat wetknął głowę przez uchylone drzwi, cały się rozpromienił. — Terry uwielbia... — Głos zamarł mu w gardle, kiedy dobiegły go dalsze słowa piosenki:  
— _Stuff him in a sack and throw him over  
Stuff him in a sack and throw him over  
Stuff him in a sack and throw him over  
Early in the morning... _  
— Hej, to brzmi znajomo!  
Nim chór dziecięcych głosów wyśpiewał kolejne metody na zabicie pijanego wielorybnika, trzej policjanci dosłownie zawisnęli na biurku kapitana. Tak zastała ich Gina, która najwyraźniej czekała, aż odsłuchają piosenkę, nim tryumfalnym krokiem wparowała do gabinetu.  
— I co, zatkało kakao?  
Kapitan spojrzał na nią z czymś, co przy odrobinie dobrych chęci można byłoby nazwać uznaniem.  
— Wow, totalnie creepy. Skąd to wytrzasnęłaś? — odezwał się zamiast Holta Jake.  
Gina posłała mu pogardliwe spojrzenie.  
— I ty uważasz, że jesteś na czasie?  
Pozostali już jej jednak nie słuchali, gdyż kapitan właśnie puścił nagranie po raz drugi.  
— Pistolet — oznajmił Terry tryumfalnie. — Nie było jeszcze pistoletu.  
— Czekaj — Peralta potrząsnął głową. — Nie spałem od wieków, muszę to sobie poukładać. Nasz psychol zabija pijanych marynarzy o poranku według słów złowieszczej przeróbki „Morskich opowieści"?  
Holt z namysłem pokiwał głową.  
— A właśnie mamy kolejny poranek. Gina, zawołaj Santiago i Boyle'a.

 _Czwartek, 8:45  
Doki_

— Stać, policja!  
Wysoki, przeraźliwie chudy mężczyzna, rzucił się do ucieczki, ale szybko zrozumiał, że jest otoczony, i z rezygnacją uniósł ręce do góry.  
— Miałem nadzieję, że zajmie wam to trochę dłużej — mruknął, bardziej sam do siebie niż do skuwających go policjantów.  
— Jest! — oznajmił Charles tryumfalnie, rozpiąwszy plecak zatrzymanego. W środku znajdował się zabytkowy pistolet i foliowa torebka z trzema odlanymi z ołowiu kulami. — Jeszcze nie używany.  
— Widzisz, stary, i to był twój błąd — poinformował Peralta radosnym tonem, stając naprzeciw mordercy. — Kto podaje autentyczne dane podczas zakupu narzędzia zbrodni?  
Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.  
— Od lat skupuję antyki.  
Peralta już otwierał usta do kolejnej ciętej riposty, ale zamilkł, gdy Terry wyminął go i spojrzał z góry na aresztowanego.  
— Też jestem ojcem i gdyby coś się stało którejś z moich dziewczynek, chyba bym oszalał — zaczął, wycelowawszy palec w pierś mężczyzny. — Ale serio? Gościu, co ty sobie w ogóle myślałeś?  
Policzki mężczyzny nagle poczerwieniały.  
— Gówno wiesz! — odwarknął i zrobił krok naprzód, ale cofnął się, jeszcze zanim trzymający go policjant zdążył się wtrącić. Terry Jeffords budził respekt, nawet kiedy nie był zirytowany. — Miała tylko siedemnaście lat, chciała studiować prawo! Co lato dorabiała jako kelnerka, uparła się, że sama zarobi na studia. Nigdy nie powinienem był pozwolić jej pracować w tym okropnym miejscu... — Głos mu się załamał. — Puścili go wolno — podjął po chwili. — Że niby nie było dość dowodów. Ten pijany zwierzak, który zamordował moją małą dziewczynkę, może nadal się gdzieś tu kręcić.  
— I co, zamierzałeś zabijać aż do skutku? — wtrącił się ponownie Peralta. — Człowieku, on może być już w Meksyku albo w... Amy, kto nie ma z nami umowy o ekstradycji?  
Detektyw Santiago już otwierała usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale zamknęła je, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że Jake wcale nie zwraca na nią uwagi.  
— I przez takiego czubka ominęła mnie środowa bajeczka! — jęknął Jeffords, potrząsając pięścią za odprowadzanym do radiowozu mężczyzną.  
Jake wyszczerzył zęby.  
— Ale złapaliśmy seryjnego mordercę. Czad! Jak go nazwiemy?  
— Może „morski morderca"? — zaproponowała Amy, podchodząc bliżej.  
— Nuda! — Peralta wydął wargi.  
— Wiem, „Czarnobrody Sid"! — podsunął detektyw Boyle.  
Jake spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.  
— Przecież on nie ma brody i jest blondynem.  
— Ale ma na imię Sid — odparł Charles nieco urażonym tonem.  
— „Szantowy zabójca"?  
— Niezłe, sierżancie, chociaż trochę bez polotu... O, i mamy kolejny tytuł sekstaśmy Santiago.  
Amy z dezaprobatą potrząsnęła głową.  
— Wiecie co? Nazwa może poczekać, najpierw zamierzam się przespać.  
Jake uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
— Ostatni w samochodzie odwala całą papierkową robotę! — zawołał i cała czwórka detektywów zerwała się do biegu.

* Londyńskie metro to potocznie „The Tube".


End file.
